Quiet As A Grave
by Raphaelfanguy4real
Summary: Kind of a sinister turn on Nightwatcher, don't want to spoil too much so just read and enjoy! Rated for violence and character death. :D Complete unless people want me to expand this!


_**Hey, peeps! so I made this one-shot off a kind of prompt from Pinterest or somewhere, where you start a story with the same line but with different meanings or feelings about it. so, we'll see how it turned out. don't worry, this is NOT Replacing the next chapter of Shall My Brother Be, which will be posted later today. I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**_

 ** _and now, enjoy it if you dare!_**

 ** _TMNT TMNT TMNT_**

Everything was quiet, peaceful, and he liked it.

Raphael twirled the Sai in his hand as he walked silently through the sewers, everything was quiet around him. The only noise was inside his head. Accusatory words, raised voices, growls of anger, thoughts, and emotion. The turmoil in his head almost never ceased, and it wasn't fair. The red-masked turtle scowled and slipped his sai back into the belt he wore, then grabbed a ladder and started up. He knew his way to the place by heart; he had gone there more and more often recently. Raphael pulled himself out of the sewers and walked into the abandoned warehouse, _his_ abandoned warehouse. The turtle walked to the closet and pulled it open, smiling at the metal suit. Anger and rage swirled inside him, but he would soon be rid of that. Raphael pulled on the metal suit and placed the helmet on his head. Nightwalker was about to come out, criminals better be ready.

Nightwalker ran across the rooftops, eyes scanning for anyone or anything he might need to attack or stop from doing anything 'bad'. A smirk spread over the vigilante's face as he heard the telltale voices of the purple dragons below him in an alley, and he jumped down.

"Crap! It's him!" one of them gasped, holding up his bat. Nightwalker grinned and pulled out the long chain from inside his suit.

"Didn't you ever learn that bedtime is at twelve o'clock?" Nightwalker growled, whipping the weighted end and smashing it into the man's skull. The other two dragons eyes stretched wide in horror as their comrade crumpled, and they attempted to run. Nightwalker whipped the chain and tripped the two of them, then he stepped over the unconscious body and picked up the bat he'd dropped. A grin almost split his face in two as he let the fury out of his mind through the wood, smashing it hard into the men's heads and chests. Blood spattered across the metal surface of his suit and helmet, the men barely had time to scream before they were reduced to little more than ground beef. Nightwalker knelt to feel for their absent pulses before turning back to the first man, who was still moaning.

"No, C'mon, please!" the man pleaded as he withdrew a sai. "I...I have a family! Two brothers, I gotta take care of!" Nightwalker narrowed his eyes.

"Do you think I care?" he snarled, "you're scum, and I'm cleaning it off the streets! Say goodbye, scum!" he slashed the sai down across the man's neck and stifled the scream that had barely escaped his lips. Without looking back, the Nightwalker climbed back up to the rooftops and made his way back to his warehouse, where he removed the suit and cleaned off his sai before returning to the sewers.

Raphael walked back toward his home, a small smile on his face as he listened to the silence of his own footsteps, the emotions swirling in his head were dimmed, and his anger at his brothers was nearly quenched. It would stay that way until they got into another fight, and he would once again find his outlet. The turtle closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then grinned.

Everything was quiet, peaceful, and he liked it.

 _ **TMNT TMNT TMNT**_

 _ **so yeah, pretty sinister. I kinda took the idea of Nightwatcher from the 2007 movie and made it into something darker. i am open to adding onto this story with this as the prologue if you guys want me to, so please review!**_

 _ **until next time,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


End file.
